


While you are still here

by Old_Wyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Crystal Tower Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Falling In Love, Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Meteor as Warrior of Light, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Wyvern/pseuds/Old_Wyvern
Summary: It was too cruel to let him fall in love with the hero.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	While you are still here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GelatoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatoChan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Пока ты ещё здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019230) by [Old_Wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Wyvern/pseuds/Old_Wyvern). 



> I don't even imagine that I'll write something in English here xd  
> I want to thank GelatoChan for inspiring me to write this with her fic. I couldn't write anything for almost one year so thank you for your adorable and hot work with this ship <3  
> And thanks Emet-Selch Bookclub discord server for help ☆
> 
> Also English isn't my native language so sorry if there's mistakes. And I will publish this fic in Russian too cuz originally it was written in Russian.

G'raha Tia will never forget their first meeting.

Of course! Hydaelyn's Chosen, the greatest warrior, there were already legends about him. Not every day you get the opportunity to see this. G'raha was always curious how he looked: he was probably tall — much taller than the miqo'te himself — and imperturbable, brave and determined. The hero of old fairy tales, embodied in reality. Needless to say, with what impatience G'raha looked forward to meeting him?

What the Warrior of Light actually turned out to be, shattered all his ideas about great adventurers. Of course, he was strong, brave and tall, but his ease and directness were taken by surprise — most likely, the man himself did not always immediately understand that he had said too much. Meteor had a loud, booming laugh, so infectious that it was impossible not to laugh with him. He could calmly pat G'raha on the shoulder or praise after training, ruffling his hair and laughing out loud, but somehow the miqo'te did not feel rejection. On the contrary, he wanted to try even more, just to see approval in gray eyes and a smile. Not the condescending smile of an experienced fighter, but full of pride, as if G'raha was his best student, finally unleashing his potential. Therefore, he practiced more than usual, ignoring the calluses and pain in the fingers from the bowstring. Of course, his technique could not be compared with that of Meteor, but he did not want to ask for advice — the Warrior had so many things to do to waste time on a simple archer, whom they did not immediately want to let even into the Crystal Tower.

That is why the bitterness was stronger because of the displeasure of the Meteor, who saw his hands.

"Training should make you stronger, not deprive you of your fingers."

Miqo'te just kept silent and gripped the bow tightly, ears flattened and tail twitching nervously. The man shook his head ruefully, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Maybe I should train you? What do you say?"

G'raha felt his heart pound somewhere in his throat. Taining with him? Did he seriously suggest it now? Miqo'te could not dream of such a thing. What does the Warrior want to teach him? Probably a new technique. He immediately imagined how Meteor would frown thoughtfully and correct the position of G'raha's hands, sliding his wide palms over his forearms and shoulders, giving instructions, scorching his ear with his breath...

"Is something wrong?"

G'raha blinked absently, not immediately realizing that the silence had dragged on and Meteor was waiting for an answer. 

"Did my proposal hurt you? Not that I doubt your ability..."

"Huh?.. N-no, it's all right, really," G'raha smiled crookedly, trying to suppress an internal scream. What was he thinking about now?! "You just have a lot of worries even without me."

The warrior sighed with visible relief. Was he so worried what answer G'raha would give him?

“I’ll always have time to help my friend,” Meteor laughed and ruffled the miqo'te's hair with an ordinary gesture. G'raha shuddered, feeling the aching warmth spreading in his chest from such a familiar touch. He closed his eyes with delight, restraining the desire to bury his forehead in Meteor's palm and rub his cheek against it, like a little kitten. How could one touch of this person do this to him?

When the Warrior removed his hand, G'raha could hardly contain a sigh of disappointment. Meteor did not notice this — or nobly pretended not to notice — and smiled broadly.

"If you do change your mind, then tell me while I'm still here."

"Yeah, sure."

G'raha did not take his eyes off the back of the Warrior, slowly leaving the training field, and whispered in a voice breaking with bitterness:

"While you are still here..."

He would be gone soon. This was inevitable, and G'raha thought he had resigned himself, but at the thought that he might not see Meteor again, Miqo'te felt a strange mix of resentment and sudden burning jealousy — the Warrior would forget him while G'raha languished with sadness, not knowing what to do with the emotions and feelings that gripped him — new, wild, like a tsunami which covers his head, giving no chance to take a breath and escape.

It was not that miqo'te had felt an attraction for someone for the first time, but never so intensely. He had too damn little attention that Meteor paid him, he wanted to become not just one of many, but the only one, to see in gray eyes the same feelings that G'raha felt, and to know that this look was intended only for him. He was ashamed of his selfishness and greed, ashamed not so much in front of himself as in front of the Warrior — what would he say, having learned what exactly miqo'te wanted?

Looks only for him, touches — from careful, studying, to bold, burning skin. Kisses to lungs burning from lack of air and tingling in swollen lips.

Yeah, G'raha was really terrible.

So scary. It was so scary to become one of the fleeting memories, one of the thousand faces that Meteor helped every day. A kind heart forced him to come to the rescue even because of the most insignificant, at first glance, trouble, but the heart of miqo'te entirely belonged to one and only person. A Warrior of Warriors. Defender of Eorzea. The Slayer of Gods. G'raha didn't stand a chance to be with him.

Good Twelve, it was too cruel to let him fall in love with the hero.


End file.
